House Lovie
House Lovie is the dynasty that rules the Kingdom Of Lucerne. It is a family made up of the original German Tribesman who settled the region. A relatively minor family, they would become the most powerful in the region when the Driving Tide came to Forks. There first leader in William Lovie would be hailed by the people of the Valley as their greatest leader, and the rest of Europe viewed him as a truly great man as well. House Lovie has its sigil and words of which their words are "Loyalty to the end" and this has formed the bedrock of what they stand for. House Lovie has become known for being extremely kind to those who are loyal, and downright cruel to those who step out of line. The sigil of House Lovie is of the Dragon Stragnarax and was designed following the return of William Lovie from his Dragon Dream when he returned on the back of Stragnarax. For years following this Dragons were living in Lucerne as they formed a relationship with the Kingdom of Lucerne, but following the murder of Klaranax during the Bloody Supper the Dragons have remained on the sigil but no longer living in Lucerne. House Lovie is perhaps the largest and most powerful House of the Vandal People, and because of this is often seen as the shining example of the Vandal people. There control of the Valley of Lucerne would further hasten the growth of the Vandals in the Valley of Lucerne, and since the days of the Driving Tide the Vandals have been ruled effectively by House Lovie. House Lovie has two split off parts of their houses of which one is now a Gothic House mainly, and the other maintains its Vandal heritage, but either way this Gothic mingling has led to the House being in a higher control position of the Goths. Alongside being the largest Vandal House in Europe House Lovie also has the notion of being the most powerful House that worships the Dragon or Dragonoph as their religion. The members of House Lovie have been staunch believers up until the rule of Bill Lovie nearly changed things against that tradition. Either way the fact that House Lovie is a Dragon worshipper has led to a large percent of the population of the valley supporting this as well, and nearly all the powerful Houses have become Dragon Worshippers in order to further their relationship with House Lovie. The Current Leader of the Family is William Lovie III. and he has created numerous children which lead the prospects of House Lovie in the future to be quite bright. Alongside its leadership under William Lovie III. the heir of the Kingdom is William Lovie IV. of whom is only five at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Even though William Lovie IV. is the heir there are two older children in House Lovie in the form of Thomas Lovie, and Lucie Lovie of which are both illegitimate in terms of hereditary rule. Alongside their main headquarters in the city of Lucerne the members of House Lovie have maintained a large castle estate in Nortburg of which they also maintain a nearly complete influence over. In Nortburg the personal stables, of House Lovie exist as well as a number of other personal things for House Lovie, and for this reason it is defended by House Lane one of their knightly Houses. House Lovie would start their lives in Norway where they escaped during the Great Migration of the Germans. Arriving in the Valley of Lucerne they were a powerbroker in the town of Forks but still pailed in comparison to the power of the ruling House Tyrell. This all changed with the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and the rise of William Lovie. The Lovie Family has ruled over the Kingdom of Lucerne since its inception and has had some truly devestating moments for the family. Its first King was William and he is deemed by Lucernians to be the father of all the valley as he both founded the Kingdom and grew it. William Lovie would partake in the first succesful Dragon's Dream and during this would befriend a Dragon named Stragnarax, and alongside this dragon he would lead the forces of the Valley of Lucerne into the Driving Tide. Following this victory the Dwarves would construct Lucerne which created a homebase for House Lovie, and from here they would proceede to conquer the entire valley alongside their allies in House Targaryan, and House Swan of whom they made very powerful. His sons were destined for greatness and his oldest son William Lovie II. would lead the forces of Lucerne in the war in Arnor bravely from the back of his dragon Klaranax. His second son John Lovie was an intelligent and kind man but was corupted by Sauron and turned into a monster that would eventually cause him to lose his mind and kill his brother and then ruled murderously for three years. Following his removal Jacob would rule House Lovie while James got older and more prepared, and this would be the first and only time that House Lovie was not in complete control of the Kingdom of Lucerne. He was replaced eventually by James Lovie who was a quietly effective leader, but was forced to deal with several serious events of which the most deadly was the Fall of House Targaryan the greatest ally of House Lovie outside of House Swan and growingly House Scarlet. His son Bill Lovie started off well but lost his mind during the catastrophic Battle of Lyons and then caused mass devestation. His son was William Lovie and he has ruled effectively and expanded the Kingdom of Lucerne to levels never before imagined. History Early History When the great Migration was under way, the Lovie family was members of a tribe of Vandals. The Lovie's time in Sweden before the great migration was one of peace. The forces of Chaos were not yet the dominant force amongst their people, and during this time the Lovie's were nothing more then a family that fished to survive, and in the winters they would produce clothes for their local village. In this way they were alittle richer then most but, they were in no way rich or elite. As time went on the influence of Chaos spread over the lands of Sweden and Norway. With the spread of Chaos came the violence that accompanied the worship of such things, and when the violence hit their village, the Lovie family packed up and moved south in one of the great convoys of Vandals that was going south. The Empire Their specific tribe was one of many Vandal tribes that The Empire allowed to settle in their land. They had a much easier time entering the Empire as they had things with which to barter with the soilders of Denmark for entry. With their entry secured they flowed southward toward the place they had heard of called Rome. As fate would have it while the family stayed in a camp outside of Forks their patriarch met the leader of the ruling family there in House Tyrell. This relationship would only increase during the days they spent at camp, and eventually they were convinced to stay in Forks. Forks See Also : Forks Growth The Driving Tide would come to represent the greatest moment in the Lovie family history. At the time of this campaign the Lovie family was led by their patriarch William Lovie. William Lovie was known throughout Forks as a very loyal man, and was counted on as one of House Tyrell's most important men. This importance led William to gain the position of Jarl of the Army, which is basically the second in command of the army. In his position he took great effort to train the Forks army into a force he felt was worthy of the name. This devotion to training as well as the love the men had for him allowed him to gain prestige on a level even above House Tyrell. Dragons Dream While walking west of Forks William would discover an opening in the mountains. He walked through this opening and unbenknotz to him he found himself in France . He would walk for awhile, and when darkness struck he found himself lost, and the darkness led him north into the forest. He had found himself in the forest of a powerful Trolloc force, and not a few minutes after arriving was he attacked by a few Trollocs . Stragnarax happened to be flying through this area of the forest, and saw that the human was being attacked by the Trolloc, and for some reason he felt an attachement to the human. As he lowered himself to get close and help the young human he slowed himself as he saw that the young human was managing to kill all the Trolloc attacking him. Stragnarax watched amazed as William beat back dozens of Trolloc. Stragnarax only lowered himself when he sensed that a larger and more powerful group of Trolloc were incoming. Realizing that he didn't have much time to explain, Stragnarax told William to get on his back and he would explain to him later. To Stragnarax's shock William told him that he could not leave until he had killed the leader of the Trolloc's that tried to kill him. Stragnarax told him that this would be certain death, but William told him his honor was at stake. Completely astounded by this young human's honor he told William that he would assist him in defeating the Trolloc leader. The two were swiftly set upon by nearly a hundred Trolloc, and only the amazing power of the two were able to overcome the numbers. The two then made their way throught the forest with William calling out for the Trolloc leader to confront him. Eventually after a few hours of constant Trolloc attacks, the leader of the Trolloc's came out of hiding and he was discovered to be a Myrdil. The Myrdril put Stragnarax into a trance and then charged William. The two engaged in a titanic fight, but in the end the skill of William beat out the Magi, and evil of the Myrdrill. William then stayed. Dragon Lord With the victory in the forest William Lovie returned to Forks on the back of Stragnarax, and to say it caused a stir would be a vast underestamet. He was greeted quickly by his best friends in Aerys Targaryan I., and John Swan along with the rest of those houses but overall the attitude was one of anxtionious as the people didn't know what William planned to do with this unimagineable power. Before anything could be decided a party of Dwarves arrived at the city and begged for the humans to assist them in their war against the goblins in the mountains. As the Dwarves left the council of Forks met, and their was fierce debate about what should be done with William Lovie leading the charge alongside House Tyrell, House Targaryan, and House Swan in assisting the Dwarves in exchange for the Dwarves assisting them. There support was countered by the opposition of House Cash, House Arryn, and House Clegane who believed it wasn't their problem so it should be ignored. With the Forks council at a complete stalemate, the auxillary house Hale who was one of the richest houses in Forks became interested in gaining more influence and with William Lovie now having a dragon they decided that his wagon was the one they wanted to hitch themselves to. To show their support of William Lovie and his House Lovie they went to William and offered to suplly him with all the armor, and weapons that his house as well as House Swan, and Targaryan. With this advantage to them it became clear that the Lovie alliance was going to choose the way Forks would go in the Driving Tide. In this way House Hale The decision of House Hale to assist the effort of William Lovie, and House Lovie meant that House Tyrell had no choice but to ignore the wishes of the House Arryn alliance and force their involvement in the Driving Tide. Kingdom Of Lucerne Following the victory in the Driving Tide, the Lovie family had publically won the power battle between themselves and House Tyrell. This victory left them in charge of the newly constructed Lucerne, and left House Tyrell in charge of Forks. This situation could have been left in stalemate but William wanted to control the entirety of the valley, and in order to do this he knew nothing was as important as Forks. Madness The Lovie Family progressed into it's next generation well with the births of many new male children. Of these the two sons of William were especially marked for greatness. War in Arnor Main Article : Arnor War Interim Period See Also : Jacob Following the disapearance of John Lovie the rule of the KIngdom of Lucerne was prepared to be handed over to James Lovie who was the only surviving male in House Lovie after the Bloody Supper and events following had led to the complete annihilation of House Lovie. In a cermonial moment William's best friend Jacob arrived in Lucerne where the advisors of House Lovie in House Scarlet, House Swan, and House Targaryan advised that a council should be set up to maintain the Kingdom until such a point that James reached the age of sixteen or maturity to rule the Kingdom. It was also deemed that James Lovie should have a steward that would act as the King during the time the council was in place, and it was decided that Jacob from House Jacob would be the perfect person for this task. Learning With Jacob pulling the strings he went about a process of healing the wounds that had been caused by the madness of John Lovie. In this way he gave titles, and lands to certain houses and individuals that were deemed to be the most damaged by the conflict, and at the same time he heavily rewarded those that had been loyal members to James Lovie, and in that regard to House Lovie. During this time James got older and more mature with every year and Jacob was truly thankful that this was the case as he was being resisted more and more strenuosly as the years went by and the House Lovie loyalists believed that Jacob was attempting to takeover. Hunting of Tavlian Following the banishment of John Lovie from Lucerne, he came to hear that William Lovie II., had indeed actually fathered a son, and that the son was in Lucerne still. John Lovie was vindictive about William, as in his madness he truly believed he was right. John rode on his black horse, and in his now Nazgul state, through the towns and villages of Lucerne. Never able to enter the houses for fear of his own death, he searched the Kingdom, while at the same time terrorizing it. Eventually he discovered that William Lovie's son was hiding in the small village of Patria, so he rode immediatly there. When he arrived there Tavlian Lovie was standing in the middle of the center square waiting for him. "This stops now monster. You try and take me here and now and whatever happens after this duel you stop harrasing the people of this Kingdom." -Tavlian Lovie After this John Lovie agreed because he knew this was his chance to end Tavlian and the line of William Lovie II. He also knew eventually Tavlian would leave the Kingdom and then it would be nearly impossible to find him. The two of them dueled for a few minutes but Tavlian was no match for the powerful Nazgul and he was eventually sliced across the neck and killed. John silently walked over and picked up the body of his nephew and placed him on the back of the horse before riding away. Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Noteable Members Main Branch * † William Lovie. Died of Old Age ** † Jeane Lovie. Died of Old Age ***John Lovie **** † Katheryn Lovie (Katheryn Scarlet). Murdered by John Lovie ***** † James Lovie. Died of Old Age ****** † Maergary Lovie (Maergary Ordos). Died of Old Age ******* † James Lovie II. Killed during the assault on Orleans by Sophia Lovie ********Lisa Lovie (Lisa Tyrell) *********William Lovie III. **********Blake Cullen *********** † Miscarriage **********Brooke Scott ***********Riley Scott ***********Sigmund Scott ***********Lana Scott ********** † Isabella Lovie. Poisoned by Riley Scott ***********William Lovie IV. ***********Ashley Lovie ***********Lianna Lovie *********** † Tavlian Lovie III. Poisoned by Riley Scott **********Amber Heard II. ***********Thomas Lovie **********Britney Hemsworth ***********Lucie Lovie **********Eddara Floren ***********Lisa Floren **********Eura Clune ***********Polliver Clune **********Lanna Lannister ***********Termin Jest ***********Ophellia Jest **********Ambrena Heard ***********Benjamin Heard II. **********Leven Martell ***********Leven Lovie II. ********* † Sean Lovie. Killed during the Battle of Berne *********Alice Lovie **********Jasper Hale ***********Tavlian Hale ********Esme Portmane *********Natalie Portmane ********** † Chris Hemsworth. Killed during the Valerian invasion of Arnor ***********Tyse Hemsworth *********Diane Portmane *********Jamie Portmane *******Catherine Lovie ********Christopher Bell *********Emma Bell **********Draco Highmore ***********Elessa Highmore *********Hanah Bell *********Christopher Bell II. ******* † Martin Lovie II. The brother of Bill Lovie. Died at the battle of Lyons. Died childless. ***** † Frank Lovie. Brother of James Lovie, and son of John Lovie. Died in The War in Arnor. ****** † Ullania Lovie (Ullenia Martell). Died of sickness *******Katia Lovie ********Frank Trachtenberg *********Kristen Trachtenberg **********Loras Tyrell ***********James Tyrell *********Michelle Trachtenberg **********Seth Green ***********Wilhem Green ***********Ashley Green ***** † Lucie Lovie. Died during Childbirth ****** † Sabastian Lovie. Died of Old Age *******Marcel Lovie . Believed dead but living in England. ********Anja Lovie ********* † Marcel Lovie II. Killed by Arthas Menathil during the Siege of Fornost and brought back to Lucerne by Chris Bell. **********Rachel Lovie (Rachel Richardson) ***********Marcel Lovie III. ********Annett Barnaby *********Lucie Lovie II. *** † William Lovie II . Murdered by John Lovie **** † Lillian Lovie (Lillian Targaryan). Murdered by John Lovie ***** † Tavlian Lovie. The Secret son of William Lovie II. The only person who knew of his excistence other then William was John Lovie and it was for this reason that he continued to return to Lucerne for the years after his turning. ****** Unknown Women ******* † Tavlian Lovie II. Went under the name of Tavlian Rossan while living in France. Was killed by bandits while travelling in France towards Lucerne. ******** † Mertia Rossan. Was killed by Bandits while travelling on the road to Lucerne. *********Dama Rossan **********Niklas Cullen *** † Therese Lovie. Could not have children, and thus died childless. **** † Varyn Reyne. Died during the Bloody Supper *** † Martin Lovie. The third son of William Lovie, he died during the Driving Tide. He as well died childless ***Andrea Lovie. Believed dead but actually became Morrigan Generations Family Tree Other Noteables Wehmacht Main Article : Wehmacht The Wehmacht is the name of the personal Honor Gaurd that exists within House Lovie, under the command of the Patriarch of House Lovie, or the King of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Wehmacht is the largest of any of the honor gaurds of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and this would appear obvious as it is the royal families personal army, and is paid for with the vast sums of money controlled by House Lovie. The Wehmacht is heavily used as a source of order for the recently created Order of the Red Dragon, and for this reason many of the ranks are completely identical in both forces. The Wehmacht grew during the events of the Driving Tide when William Lovie needed his own personal army to allow him more control during the events of the conflict. After the war the Wehmacht annexxed large amounts of forces as William Lovie was paid tribute in men by many of the houses and minor kingdoms that he took control of during the capture of the Valley. During the constant conflicts that followed the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, it was always with the Wehmacht being at the center of these conflicts that turned them from a simple house on house problem to a problem of the realm. Wherever the Wehmacht went the resistence to the leadership of House Lovie swiftly ended behind it, and this was true during the nearly every conflict fought that involved the Wehmacht. Reich Marshal The Grand Marshal is the overal commander of the Wehmacht and as an apointee from the members of House Lovie since he has control over such a large amount of the House Lovie forces, he is usually a member of the family himself, or the most loyal person they can find. See Also : Hayden Percy Hayden Percy is the son of Gweneth, and Gwain Percy making him a member of and the Patriarch of House Percy. Hayden met Joanne Highmore during his youth, and during this meeting they fell in love, and thus when he turned eighteen he forced his parents to allow him to marry her, and they have been married happily ever since. With Joanne Highmore he has four children in the form of Conrad, Eginhard, Carla, and Corina Percy of which his son Conrad is the heir of House Percy and is also a member of the Wehrmacht where he works alonside his father, his son Eginhard leads the personal forces of House Percy since his brother and father both are members of the House Lovie forces, his daughter Carla became a member of the Order of the Green Dragon following its creation, and his final daughter Corina works alongside her brother Eginhard and is basically the administrative leader of House Percy. Hayden Percy was born at a time that placed House Percy at the most powerful they had ever been in the history of the house. During his youth his father had created strong alliances with James Lovie, and the elderly king had knighted him, and placed him in a position of being the sworn house of House Highmore where they could be involved in the heirchy of House Lovie. As Hayden grew up he was sent into the Lucernian Academy where he would befriend Bill Lovie, and in this friendship he joined the Wehrmacht and would rise in the force following his survival of the Battle of Lyons. When he returned his friend placed him as a Field Marshal inside the Wehrmacht and this huge promotion gave him an incredible amount of power as he sat on the Wehrmacht War Council. Following the rise of William Lovie III. Hayden would become the Reich Marshal thus the leader of the entire Wehrmacht. Vassal Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Royal House of Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vandal House in Lucerne